Safety systems are often employed with power equipment such as table saws, miter saws, band saws, jointers, shapers, circular saws and other machinery, to minimize the risk of injury when using the equipment. Some safety systems include an electronic system to detect the occurrence of a dangerous condition and a reaction system to minimize any possible injury from the dangerous condition. For example, the detection system may detect when the hand of a user approaches or contacts a moving blade, and the reaction system may stop, retract, disable or cover a moving blade upon detection of the dangerous condition.
The present document discloses table saws with safety systems, and switch boxes for use with such table saws.